kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jambandra Base
|jap_name = 大魔星だいませいマジュハルガロア (Dai Ma Sei Majuharugaroa) |jap_link = 大魔星マジュハルガロア |jap_meaning = Great Magic Star Majuhalgalor 大 = Great, 魔 = magical/demonic, 星 = Star, マジュ = Maju (means "again" in the Jambastion Language), ハルガ = halga, ロア = lor (means "paradise" in the Jambastion language) |world = Far-Flung Starlight Heroes |theme = Space station |music = Track 105 |collectibles = Rare Picture Piece |common enemies = Anger Masker, Birdon, Blade Knight, Bomber, Broom Hatter, Burning Leo, Chilly, Gim, Floaty the Cell Core, Jammerjab, Knuckle Joe, NESP, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Shield Guard, Sir Kibble, Shotzo, Two Face, Waddle Doo, Wester}} Jambandra Base is the penultimate stage of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes in Kirby Star Allies. It begins with Kirby and his friends descending on an elevator-like platform, whereupon they traverse the space station for the rest of the stage. Jambandra Base mainly focuses on the Friend Circle and use of Room Guarders to trap the player. It is first seen in the opening cutscene for the game. Stage Overview The stage begins with the player going down an elevator from a metallic environment into a cave environment. After the player reaches the end, a door appears to the next room. Now fully underground, Kirby and company then proceed right towards numerous wall segments which rise up and then fall behind them, forcing them to move right. Along the way are five Point Stars and a Picture Piece. After this, the player encounters the door to the next room on a platform. The player then lands on a moving platform made of five segments. After moving right for a bit, the platform stops and a Room Guarder appears, spawning the following waves of enemies: * 2 Jammerjabs * 2 Poppy Bros Jr. enemies, 2 Jammerjabs * 1 Blade Knight, 1 Wester The platform then moves right again, now stopping near two small platforms suspended in the centre of the screen. Another Room Guarder appears, this time spawning two Jammerjab enemies (one after another) from the platforms, such that they fall onto Kirby and his allies. After this, the right and left-most moving platform segments disappear off screen, and the Room Guarder then spawns 15 Jammerjabs in quick succession between the two raised platforms, meaning they all fall on Kirby very fast. After this, two Bombers appear and fall from the platforms. Once Kirby defeats them (or lets them blow up), the platform continues to move right. Once again, the player encounters another Room Guarder, who spawns 3 Propellers, followed by two more afterwards. The right and left moving platform segments then disappear, leaving Kirby stranded on one small platform in the centre of the stage. From here, the Room Guarder spawns two Propellers and a Scarfy on the left side of the screen, followed by the same combination on the other side when they are defeated. After defeating those enemies, the Room Guarder finally spawns 5 Two Faces at the top of the screen; when Kirby defeats these, a door to the next room appears. In the next room, the player encounters an NESP and two Jammerjabs immediately, before facing another Jammerjab (this time with a Staff) higher up. Moving past these foes reveals a Friend Platform which triggers a Friend Circle segment. The player crashes past numerous blocks before entering the next room automatically. In this room, the player must hit switches to open walls to allow to them to progress; missing the switch will spell death for the player as they fall into a bottomless pit. The first switch is on the floor and hitting it reveals 10 Point Stars. Rolling further forward, the player encounters two Scarfy enemies before they must jump and hit a switch instead. This will reward the player with 9 Point Stars and a 1-Up. Finally, after crashing into 3 more Scarfy foes, the player must once again jump and hit a switch. This will reward them with 5 Point Stars and a Picture Piece. Once again, the player will then roll into three Scarfy enemies before encountering a Jammerjab on a platform and a switch on the floor; the player must not get caught out by the Jammerjab or risk not hitting the switch. The player must now hit two switches in succession to open the way towards the door; above them is one more switch, however; this opens the path past the main door towards some food and Point Stars, along with a Round-Trip Door. Failing to do ends the segment early and leads to a normal door instead. In this bonus room, there are four cannons connected to a fuse on the far left of the room, followed by a bomb suspended by a rope (like in Green Gardens). Part of the fuse is not fully connected, and this segment has a stake connected to the left of it - however, it is behind a block which needs to be blown up. Past this is a Burning Leo, Rocky and Chilly. The player must hit the bomb with a Sizzle Sword or equivalent to cut it down and light it up, before using an Ice Curling/Splash Curling/Clean Curling to hit the stake and push the fuse segment back in line. The player (and 3 allies) must then light the fuse and jump into the four cannons to break the Durable Blocks, before it sends them into more cannons to launch them towards a Point Star, Picture Piece, 1-Up and Rare Picture Piece (and the door to leave the room, which is behind a gate which must be opened with the nearby switch). Next to the door is a Walky. Taking either the normal door at the end of the Friend Circle segment or the door in the bonus room lead to the next room. Once again, the player is travelling along a moving platform. It moves right for a bit, before they reach four platforms (two on the left, two on the right) and some walls trap the player in. Then, a Room Guarder spawns the following waves of enemies: * 3 Jammerjabs (on the left side) * 3 Poppy Bros Jr. (on the right side) * 2 Anger Maskers, 3 Scarfies (in the middle) The right-hand wall rises up after this and the platform continues to move right. Then, the player is stopped by a wall which has a Shotzo aiming left on it; a similar platform appears on the right. Then, a Room Guarder spawns a Gim and Waddle Doo, before sending out 10 Propellers in quick succession (along with a Knuckle Joe and Birdon), before finally spawning two homing Floaty the Cell Cores. After surviving the onslaught of enemies, the right-hand wall retracts upwards to push the player towards the final Room Guarder; the player is then trapped between two walls with spikes on them, along with 2 platforms the player can jump between. Finally, the Room Guarder spawns: * 2 Shield Guards with sizzle shields * 2 more Shield Guards with sizzle shields * 3 Shield Guards with blizzard shields * 4 Shield Guards, two with sizzle shields and two with blizzard shields A door to the next room then appears. In this room, the player encounters two Jammerjabs along with a Parasol Waddle Dee and Broom Hatter, before a ladder leads them towards the a Friend Platform, once again triggering a Friend Circle segment. The player crashes through some blocks and into the final room of the stage. Here, the player must once again hit switches to open the path forward, or face falling into a bottomless pit. The first switch is in the path of the player, so it is near impossible to miss. This reveals 15 Point Stars. After hitting three Scarfies, the player must hit two switches to survive; missing one will cause the player to fall. One is on the floor, and the other is shortly after it in the air. Hitting these will reveal the path forward, with 17 Point Stars and a 1-Up spread across two platforms as their reward, which must be jumped over. After flattening three more Scarfies, the player must hit two more switches which are in similar positions as before, but the player must ensure they don't jump over the first switch. This will reveal 16 Point Stars and two pieces of food. Finally, the path branches; the player must jump and hit three switches to stay on the top path, which leads to a Picture Piece, along with breaking some blocks to reveal two chests (one with a Maxim Tomato in it, the other with three more Picture Pieces inside it). Failing to do so will place the player on the bottom path, which grants no rewards. Regardless which path the player takes, both crash into a wall to end the segment, with the door to clear the stage just above the player. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Trivia * Multiple Jambastion Fortresses can be seen floating around Jambandra Base in the Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes World Map. * If the player floats above the exit door, a star will appear in the background. If the player presses up on the controller while in front of the star, Kirby will enter a secret door which leads to a HAL Room. *The music that plays in this level is a remix of Green Greens's music from Kirby's Dream Land. *Though being hard to discover, if the player observes the base at a different position, the word "HAL" is printed on the base. This is a reference to HAL Laboratory. Symbols that represents fire, ice and electric also appear as well. These are not seen on The Divine Terminus. Gallery KSA Jambandra.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (cutscene) KSAJambandraBase1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSAJambandraBase2.png|ESP Kirby runs forward as the walls raise to let him pass. KSAJambandraBase4.png|ESP Kirby fights Propellers and Scarfys as part of a Room Guarder. KSAJambandraBase5.png|Kirby and three Jammerjabs form a Friend Circle and navigate over bottomless pits. KSAJambandraBase6.png|Ice Kirby, Jammerjab, Rocky, and Burning Leo prepare to be launched out of cannons. KSAJambandraBase7.png|Rocky collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSAJambandraBase10.png|Ice Kirby fights three blizzard Shield Guards as part of a Room Guarder. KSAJambandraBase9.png|Kirby and three Broom Hatters form a Friend Circle and press switches while staying on the top path. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Levels Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Jambastion Religion